


Une comète à Noël

by Lulujoy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulujoy/pseuds/Lulujoy
Summary: Le soir du vingt-quatre décembre 2011, une comète traverse le ciel d'Europe. J'ai la chance de la voir passer... Et si le Docteur à nous sauver à nouveau? Repost d'un court One Shot de Noël.





	Une comète à Noël

**Author's Note:**

> Mon dieu. Ceci marque vraiment le tout début de mon Whovianisme, vu que je l'ai posté soit fin 2011, soit tout début 2012. Je ne connaissait même pas encore la série classic. Et que c'est mauvais... Mais bon, je comptais archiver mes textes non-honteux, et il n'est pas si honteux. Il n'est pas bon, mais il n'est pas atroce non plus.

La messe avait fini suffisamment tôt, ce soir-là. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les messes de minuits n'existaient plus, tout se perd voyez-vous. En tout cas, c'était le soir de Noël et toute la famille était contente de rentrer tôt au chaud.

Tout d'un coup, le père leva les yeux et montra du doigt ce qu'il semblait être une boule de feu qui filait en vitesse dans le ciel nocturne. Les enfants parlaient du traineau du Père-Noël, d'autres de comètes et les plus terre à terre d'un essai de feu d'artifices. La grand-mère appelait cela un « miracle de noël », mais la jeune fille y voyait plutôt des ennuis (elle avait, de l'avis de tous, lu beaucoup trop de science-fiction).

oooooo

En tout cas, pendant que la boule de feu traversait tranquillement le ciel de l'Europe, le Docteur passait, pour une fois, un noël relativement tranquille. Et relativement seul. Il en venait à parler au Tardis – qui, bien que le comprenant, ne lui répondait nullement. Il en était à soliloquer dans le vide sur la cuisson idéale de la dinde et à quel point la ressemblance certaine entre les Daleks et les huitres lui faisait prendre celles-ci en horreur lorsque tout à coup, une sonnerie retentit. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette sonnerie. Il alla voir à la porte – on sait jamais. Mais il était en plein vol et personne ne s'était accroché au vaisseau. Il décrocha le téléphone de bord et seule la tonalité classique lui répondit. Se fiant à son ouïe, il ouvrit sa garde-robe, fouilla toutes les poches pour finir par y trouver un téléphone portable inconnu qu'il décrocha.

« Allo, Sweetie ! » Avant même que le Docteur n'aie le temps de lui répondre, River Song enchaina : « C'est pratique, tu as oublié ton portable la dernière fois que tu es venu prendre le thé chez tes beaux-parents… »

Il chercha dans sa veste son téléphone qu'il fini par trouver, interloqué. « … enfin, cela ne t'es peut-être pas encore arrivé, tu nous connais, c'est le décalage. En tout cas, c'était pratique, papa avait oublié le sien dans le Tardis, tu lui ramèneras ? » Cela expliquait la musique de péplum qui s'était échappé du téléphone inconnu. Au moins quelque chose était explicable aujourd'hui.  
« Alors, lui répondit-il, tu me téléphone seulement pour que je ramène le portable de Rory ?  
-Oui. Enfin, pas vraiment. Tout le monde s'affole, il y a une comète étrange dans le ciel… enfin, c'est Noël.  
-Tu sais, il retombe environ 200 tonnes de débris de l'espace par an sur terre, dont seulement 1% représente un danger réel, et, pour ce genre de chose, j'ai pris l'habitude de sous-traiter à Torchwood. Alors, une stupide petite comète… ne me gâchera pas mon noël tranquille ! »

Il raccrocha aussi sec, assez irrité de recevoir un appel de celle à qui il avait proposé quelques jours auparavant une petite virée de Noël sur une planète glacière du coins+10 000 ans et avait refusé. (Enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas encore arrivé, il ne pouvait être jamais sûr)

Retournant à son diner, le Docteur s'employa à ruminer tout seul. Quelques minutes (ou quelques heures) passèrent lorsqu'un nouveau coup de téléphone l'arrachèrent à ses pensée. Machinalement, il décrocha le portable de Rory qu'il avait gardé à portée de main, au cas où – tonalité, ce n'était pas le bon. Cette fois ci c'était le téléphone de bord.

« Bonsoir, hohoho !  
-Ho ?  
-Je croyais qu'on me reconnaitrait d'emblée, avec une telle voix » L'homme au bout du fil avait en effet une voix terriblement reconnaissable. « Surtout de la part d'un vieil ami tel que toi…  
-Ho, Père-Noël, comment allez-vous ? Je ne m'attendais pas à un coup de fil de votre part, surtout ce soir !  
-Pourtant, c'est le grand soir, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire, mais… Je viens de rencontrer un problème complexe.  
-Que puis-je faire pour t'aider, Nicolas ? (1)  
-Je viens de voir passer à toute vitesse une boule de feu non loin de mon traineau. J'ai même pris la peine d'arrêter quelques minutes mes livraisons pour calculer les coordonnées possibles de la chute… »  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec cette foutue boule de feu ?  
« … et selon mes calculs, celle-ci devrait atterrir dans un petit village allemand.  
-Et ?  
-Il y a beaucoup d'enfants gentils sur ma liste qui habitent dans ce village.  
-Donc, je dois les sauver, c'est cela ? » Encore.  
« Bien sûr !  
-Mais comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne ? Ce n'est pas un extra-terrestre ou un vaisseau capable d'être raisonné, c'est juste un débris qui crame tout sur son passage !  
-Raison de plus ! » Et il raccrocha.

Le Docteur regarda la console de son fidèle vaisseau. D'un geste las, il entra les coordonnées du lieu d'arrivée – au dessus de la Belgique, donc, pour avoir de la marge afin de rattraper la boule de feu suffisamment rapidement pour avoir le temps de trouver une parade.

oooooo

La petite famille continuait son chemin jusqu'à la maison, discutant toujours de cette boule de feu. La jeune fille regardait fixement le ciel pendant que tous faisaient des suppositions et comparaient les mini-films pris avec les portables. Ainsi elle fut la seule à voir un éclair bleu fendre le ciel dans la même direction que la comète, plus rapidement encore, dans un bruit ténu. Elle y prêta l'oreille et entendit : fwooooush, fwooooush…

oooooo

Le Docteur avait enfin repéré ce qui semblait être un météore et avait recalculé sa trajectoire, qui correspondait malheureusement à la prévision du Père-Noël. Ne voyant pas de solution, il décida de s'approcher du plus prêt possible de l'OVNI.

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il bloqua les commandes du Tardis en alignant sa vitesse et sa trajectoire sur celle de l'objet, se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit. Se penchant sur le bord du vaisseau, il chaussa des lunettes de soleil pour supporter la lumière puissante. Cela fait, il observa la forme maintenant distincte au cœur des flammes. Une sorte de poivrière ornée d'une… ventouse… pour déboucher…

« OH NON ! PAS EUX ! »

Refermant la porte du vaisseau, il s'accorda un moment pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Comment… comment cela pouvait-être possible ? A quoi jouait ce Dalek, il se tuait en se précipitant à une telle vitesse dans l'atmosphère ! Serais-ce possible qu'ils aient acquis une sorte d'instinct de Kamikaze ? Des Dalekamikazes seraient un désastre vu la vitesse à laquelle ils se clonaient – il refusait de les imaginer en train de se reproduire – ils possédaient un vivier presque infini pour leurs sombres desseins.

Rouvrant la porte, il retourna observer le Dalekamikaze – il était fier de cette trouvaille stylistique – et sembla distinguer un bruit au milieu de la cacophonie produit conjointement par le Tardis et l'enflamment du Dalek.

Un bruit, ou plutôt une plainte ténue, proche d'une supplique. Son esprit, prêt à reconnaitre l'un de ses éternels « Ex-ter-mi-na-te ! » en fut tout bouleversée.

« Heeeeee »  
« Heeeeeeeell »  
Voila qui était plus logique, un Dalek qui souhaitait l'enfer sur terre.  
« Heeeeelp meeeee »  
Il faillit faire tomber ses lunettes de surprise.

Mais le temps était compté et le Docteur s'échinait à trouver un moyen de ralentir la course du Dalek effrayé. Impossible! Il se résigna à au moins modifier la trajectoire de l'envahisseur, ce qui n'était pas chose facile, vu la vitesse prise par le lourd Dalek. Le radar du Tardis repéra alors un autre débris stellaire d'une vitesse moindre à une bonne centaine de kilomètre plus en arrière un rapide changement de coordonnées et le Tardis y était, y donnant une impulsion savamment calculé. Le débris ricocha sur le Dalek, ce dernier atterri quelques secondes plus tard en plein cœur d'une forêt allemande, le débris s'échoua beaucoup plus loin, au large des côtes entourant la mer Baltique.

Le Tardis atterri en douceur à coté du cratère formé par le Dalekamikaze, dont on ne voyait plus qu'une coque calcinée.

Le Docteur resta longuement assis au bord du cratère, à réfléchir sur ce qu'il avait sauvé – le Père-Noël devait être passé dans le village remplis de gentils enfants – et ce qu'il n'avait pas sauvé. Un mystère supplémentaire sur la condition Dalek venait d'apparaitre, et il ne se sentait pas le moral de le résoudre immédiatement.

oooooo

On avait dit au journal télévisé que regardait la jeune fille, le lendemain, qu'il s'agissait d'un débris de la fusée Soyouz. Pendant que le père de famille parlait de la déchéance de l'aérospatiale russe, à Torchwood 3, branche de Cardiff, on se réjouissait de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements et de l'alibi en or qu'avait constitué le second débris qui avait causé le ricochet salvateur. Il n'avait pas été compliqué de bidouiller les données mathématiques d'un objet réellement observé tel que le déchet de Soyouz pour le substituer au Dalekamikaze.

En outre, ils avaient récupéré un échantillon de choix pour des observations à venir. En attendant, il fut enfermé dans un coffre fort par l'homme de main du capitaine.

oooooo

Ils regardaient les écrans montrant une infinité de colonnes de données; les unes représentaient les données supposées de Skaro perdue depuis longtemps, les autres celles des galaxies à conquérir… Rien ne semblait vouloir les arrêter, et pourtant, un gêneur s'était fait sentir dans leurs rangs.

En ce moment, ils en suivaient la trajectoire vers la terre d'un œil attentif. C'était un châtiment, une manière de redorer sa mémoire, son blason, son être même de Dalek, de laver sa race de la honte qu'il représentait.

C'était un renégat; Il s'était donné un nom, chose taboue depuis le culte de Skaro. Il se faisait appelé Iatro. Il voulait faire la paix avec les autres espèces. Il voulait voyager, voir l'univers autrement que de derrière les canons destructeurs de cultures.

Iatro devait redevenir un Dalek pur aux yeux de la collectivité, alors, on l'avait torturé, humilié par les pires hontes, puis obligé à se racheter par le sacrifice ultime, par la haine, par le feu, par le sang.

Ils l'avaient envoyé s'écraser sur terre; Et il s'était exécuté. Il en aurait pleuré s'il avait eu des yeux.

Son œil mécanique voyait à travers le feu. Sa seule consolation aura été de voir la terre illuminée, un soir de Noël, sans doute le spectacle le plus libre qu'un Dalek aura jamais été donné de voir, pour peu qu'il s'en soit accordé le loisir.

oooooo

Fin

oooooo

(1)La légende du Père-Noël est issue de celle de la Saint-Nicolas, la séparation s'est fait lorsqu'il s'est exporté aux états-unis!

**Author's Note:**

> Note d'époque:  
> Un bout de Soyouz a bien traversé une partie de l'Europe ce 24/12/2011, passant au dessus de ma tête vers 17h30. C'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée.
> 
> Ce texte a été d'abord posté sur le forum Beans On Toast, puis sur ffnet.


End file.
